


Never Have To Be Strong For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Freedom Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Barrels/Stuffing Bodies In Barrels, Children, Consensual, Crying, Cutting, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nervousness, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes home from Colombia, & Bobbie was there to comfort him, Thanks to Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Never Have To Be Strong For Me:

*Summary: Danny comes home from Colombia, & Bobbie was there to comfort him, Thanks to Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Captain Roberta "Bobbie" Anderson was on pins, & needles, as she was home in the house that she had been sharing with her lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams for the past three years, & she was wondering if he, & Steve are all right, when they left for Colombia, She had received any word yet, but her friends, Captain Lou Grover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly all reassured her that they will be fine.

 

She was about to make herself a drink, when the phone rang, & she recognized it as Steve's cell, she pounced on it to answer it, "Hello, Steve ?", _"Hey, Bobbie, I just wanted to let you know that me & Danny are back",_ & then there was silence. "Steve, Are you there ?, Are you guys okay ?", she asked, praying that they are not hurt from their mission. She could hear the Five-O Commander clear his throat, & then there was sadness in his voice, as he said this to her, answering her question.

 

_"It was bad, Bobbie, We were too late, Reyes had Matt abused, tortured, & killed, & stuffed in an barrel, Danny killed Reyes, Cause he threatened Grace, & the rest of us", Steve said with a sad sigh,_ "Oh my god, Poor Danny, Where is he ?, Is with you ?", The Former Seal with regret, _"No, I wanted him to stay the night, But he wanted to be home with you"._ The Beautiful Vixen nodded,  & said, "I will wait for him, Thank you so much for calling, Steve, You call me, If there is something that I could do for you", Steve chuckled, which was the result that Bobbie hoped for, _"I will, Goodnight", he said,_ & then they hung up at the same time.

 

She finished making her drink, & downed it, Danny came through the door right after that, He was trying to be strong, but it was a losing battle, "I missed you, I am sorry that I had to leave, But I had to find & try to rescue my brother", She could feel that he was about to lose it, so she hugged him, & brought him over to the couch, where they just cuddled & snuggled against each other. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I completely understand", she whispered into his ear, "You never have to be strong for me, Tiger, Let it out, Let it all out". He just let out the last of his emotions, & frustrations, while she hugged him close to her.

 

"Are you gonna be okay, Baby ?", she asked with concern, "Yeah, With time, I think I will be, I am lucky to have such a wonderful ohana, & support system", The Blond smiled for the first time in days, He knew that Matt will be with him always, & love him, like he loved him, while he was alive. He turned to his lover, & said with a smile, "Thank you for being my everything", She hugged him even closer to him, & kissed the top of his head, & said, "Anything for you, Danny, Anything for you", She pulled a blanket near her, & covered them up, They fell asleep right then, & there holding each other. As she was falling asleep, She said to herself, "As long as we stick together, & let our love shine through, We can conquer anything, & anyone who comes in our way", She joins her beautiful blond lover in a peaceful sleep, as they were dreaming about their future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
